


How Much Sugar?

by PumpkinLily



Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, froger - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: A little moment of softness between the roommates and lovebirds Freddie and Roger.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905262
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18
Collections: Clog Factory





	How Much Sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's another short fic I wrote as part of a 500 words challenge! The prompt is "And they were roommates" and it's inspired by an idea I had started for Froger week last year, for the "first time" prompt - which is implied in this fic ;)
> 
> ❤ Have a good read! ❤

The staircase creaked under distant footsteps. Without checking the time – he had done it enough in the last hour – Roger knew it was his boyfriend.

He rushed to unlock the door, and put the bed cover back in a flash before running to the kitchen. Freddie always appreciated some tea after a school day.

While filling their loyal kettle, he had a brief thought about the descaling it needed, but the front door opened and nothing was more important than Freddie’s arrival. He had something quite big to ask and he couldn’t wait to have that discussion.

Now where were their mugs- right, waiting to be freshened up in the sink along with a few plates and some cutlery.

He started to scrub Freddie’s mug, bright yellow with multi-coloured cats drawn all over the surface, and a black paw print on the inside. His favourite mug, unsurprisingly.

There was a distant sound of a bag being dropped on the floor. Roger focused on his task, pretending he hadn’t been awaiting Freddie’s return with impatience, and just as he was about to kiss him on the cheek, he turned his head.

 _Smooch_. Freddie got surprised and leant backwards, but his bright smile quickly returned, and he warped his arms around Roger’s waist. His hands were pleasantly warm.

“I see you’re working hard over there.”

Oooh, those beautiful brown eyes. They’d be the death of him. “ _So hard_. ‘Want to give me a hand?”

“I’d rather get comfortable on the bed for _that_ kind of activity.” Freddie wiggled his eyebrows before pecking his cheek. “And I wouldn’t want to interrupt you, now that you’ve finally decided to do the dishes.”

Roger splashed him with one hand, causing a surprised cry.

“Hey!”

“Oh don’t fret, it’ll have time to dry while we _occupy_ the bed later.” He wiggled his eyebrows in return.

Freddie sighed in fond exasperation, and pecked his cheek again before grabbing the tea towel to wipe what his boyfriend had finished cleaning. While he had his favourite mug in hand, he thought about their tea box. A wooden box they’d found during a flea market, nicely decorated but almost empty yesterday.

“Please tell me we still have tea.”

“Uhh… I think we have two teabags left?” Roger finished cleaning the last plate, before quickly wiping his hands on the towel. “Hang on, I’ll check.”

He rummaged through the cupboard where the tea box was the last time he saw it – some things tended to being found miles away from their initial place here – and fortunately, the precious box quickly came to his hands. Two lonely bags of red fruit tea lied on the bottom. Roger turned around and brandished them like a trophy, a wide smile on his lips.

“My saviour!” Freddie smiled, before walking to him and embracing him again.

Roger’s expression suddenly dropped.

“What is it?” Freddie asked, frowning.

Three cubes plopping in lemon tea had popped up in his mind. “…We have no sugar left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
